BandAid's Can't Fix Me
by TeamFreeWillAngel
Summary: After Sam's failed suicide in New Jersey, he meets a group of people almost as broken as him...
1. Safety Net

**Band-Aids Can't Fix Me**

**By winchester1967**

**A/N: Most of these chapters are going to be short, because of finals at school and all that junk. This is set not too far after the episode where they go back in time (I remember it being called Back to the Future Part II at one point in time, but the actual title escapes me). House is still talking to his shrink, but that's the better part of that whole season. Anyway, sorry for the short chapters, the longer ones will be wrote on weekends, I hope. So please enjoy!**

**Chapter 1-Safety Net**

It was taking too much strenght to keep the tears away. Too many memories flashed before his eyes as he let go of the railing and fell into the cold water below. No one was around, no one needed to see. He was alone. The way he came into this world and the way he was going out. But now...well, something had stopped his plans before they even started. Someone had fished him out of the water before he could take a breath of the fresh water and sink to the bottom like a stone. Whoever it was almost choked him on the way up, but he was breathing air now instead of water.

"Can you hear me?" Someone yelled. He blinked a couple times, ignoring the voice. All he could see was light, so it was either an angel or God. And he really hoped that it wasn't a demon. "Hello?"

"I..." He said, but his voice caught in his throat. He felt cold hands on his skin. They weren't the familiar ones that had saved him so many times over his years. These, though as worn, were not Dean's.

"Can you tell me your name?" The man that hovered above him asked.

"Sa...Sam." He finally managed to cough out.

"Hi Sam, I'm House." The man replied. "What the hell were you doing up there?" He asked. Sam's eyes began to close. "HEY!" House yelled. Sam's eyes sprung back open as sirens began to get closer. He didn't hear House anymore, he heard the sirens. The next thing Sam knew, oxygen was being forced on him. He didn't fight it. He had given up trying to get anything to go his way. He never saw House's face, he only heard his voice. For all he knew, it was Cas or one of them million other angels that had crossed their path over the past couple years. Hell, it could've been Lucifer. He didn't know if Michael wanted him alive. According to Dean, Michael brought him back when they delt with Anna, but he wasn't sure about anything anymore.

"Take him to Princeton Plainsboro." House told the paramedic. "His doctors name is Gregory House."

"Will do." The medic said. "House." House rolled his eyes and sped in front of the ambulance on his motorcycle.

So, what did you think of that chapter? Please review and let me know!


	2. Roasting

**Chapter 2-Roasting**

Dean slammed his fist into a wall. Ever since Sam had walked away and Dean had got him back, he swore that he would never let him do that again...but then he had woke up to find a note in the first place where Dean would look. The Impala. It was placed under wiper blade. A nice envelope from the front desk of the last motel they had stayed at. The paper was from this one. So, whatever Sam was thinking, he had been thinking for awhile. Dean scanned the paper, a certain sentence catching his eye.

_If you want to come after me, which I hope you don't, I'll be in New Jersey. I know, a hell of a place to go out._

'Go out'. Dean thought. "Oh hell no." He whispered. His hand turned into a fist, which crushed the piece of paper. He dropped it to the floor as he ran out of the room. They were staying in New York, thinking that maybe some fresh New England air would cure them, but somehow, it had just drove a stake in-between them. "Empire State of Mind my ass." Dean mumbled as he ran out to the Impala.

As fast as the traffic in New York would allow him, he arrived at the conjested entrance to the Jersey Tunnel. He had seen it several times when he caught the Soparanos or that movie he watched when he caught the flu. Daylight, he thought. He prayed that nothing like that would happen, because he'd be super pissed and the angels dare not mess with a Winchester when he was super pissed.

"Come on." He mumbled. It had still be somewhat dark when he left, but now the sun was starting to take away the darkness and the heat off of it was starting to turn the Impala into a roaster. The windows were rolled down, since the A/C had died on them, and the people stuck next to him had heard everything from "Stariway to Heaven" to "Highway to Hell". Dean's fingers impatiently tapped on the side of the car, which was burning hot. "Come on!" He yelled. He was half tempted to do a U-turn and find a way around the tunnel, but this was the quickest way from New York to New Jersey. Well, if he ever got there.

Will Dean make it New Jersey before anything else goes wrong for him? Will Tony Soprano show up in the car next to Dean? (Nahh, just wanted to see if you were listening!) To have your questions answered, please continuing reading my story as I post it and please review! Please! I live on those reviews!


	3. Betting

**A/N: Sorry it took so long to post. Studying up on Romeo and Juliet is a pain, especailly when you're Juliet and you've been sick for some of the important scenes. Sorry yet again!**

**Chapter 3: Betting**

Thirteen, Chase, Foreman, and Taub set in the work room, bored out of their minds. They were use to House being late, but this was rediculas. Foreman set reading his newspaper, Thirteen fixing her make-up, Taub and Chase playing on a pair of Nitendo DS's. MarioCart was more interesting then going down to Cuddy's office and standing in line while she dished out clinic duties. Foreman was about to go talk to Wilson to see if he'd seen house when the fearless leader came limping in.

"Twenty-seven year-old patient takes a swan dive off a bridge not far from here." House said.

"Yeah...and?" Forman asked.

"I pulled him out." House said, giving them that 'eat shit and die' look.

"Do you want a medal?" Chase asked as he stowed his DS and looked at his boss. House glared at him. "Sir."

"What's with the 'tudes this morning?" House asked. "I'm the only one around here who's allowed to have a 'tude."

"We're just tired, that's all." Thirteen said as she put her make-up back into her purse. House went to the whiteboard and wrote the patients name clearly on the board in black ink.

"Well, if you weren't out at all hours of the night at a bar, then you wouldn't have to cake on the make-up." House said without turning around. Thirteen touched her face and looked at Taub, who just shrugged. He wasn't getting involved in this. House already like to make jabs at him, and for once he wasn't.

"Wh..." Thirteen began to ask, but House cut her off.

"I could see the dark circles a mile away." House said. "Anyway, let's get to the patient."

"There is no patient." Foreman said, standing and walking to stand by House. "And he just has a first name at that. Sam. It's one syllable and easily the most used alias in the world."

"Taub, feel free to jump in any time." House said. "I could use your smart ass opinion too." Taub began to say something, but Chase grabbed his shoulder and gave him THE look. In this office, that look meant 'shut-the-hell-up-and-don't-aruge-with-him'. "Annnywayyyy, twenty-seven SAM swan dived off a bridge right in front of my motorcycle. He jumped into the water and I pulled him out." House said.

"How'd you pull him out?" Taub asked. House smirked.

"So, the zombies do speak." House said. "Go get you a nice steaming bowl of brains and join the group." Taub rolled his eyes. "Anyway, I pulled him out with my cane. Used it like a shepards hook, around his neck..."

"Well, no wonder he needs sever medical attention." Cuddy said as she entered the room. House sighed and rolled his eyes.

"Mommy, I'm sorry I didn't make it in by cerfew." House said as he turned to look at Cuddy.

"House, that poor boy is having so much trouble breathing. He could sue!"

"He could sue me, NOT the hospital, and I don't know why he'd sure me, because I just saved his life." House said.

"Well, maybe he didn't want saving." Thirteen said. "I mean, it sounds like it was a simple jump to end it all." House rolled his eyes. There was just something about the kid that didn't say suicidal. He didn't think that he would do that to himself, and even though he thought that everyone lied about something, he had pretty good judge of character when he found a certain person he wanted to cling to.

"I'm just going to send him to the ER and have him checked out, then I'm going to call his family and we can discuss possible therpy sessions. There is no case here." Cuddy said. House took his cane and walked past her.

"I bet I can find one thing wrong with him by the end of the day that will allow me to stay on the case." He said. Cuddy smiled. She always loved it when House decided that he wanted to make a bet. She always ended up having someone to cover clinic duties.

"You're on." She said, shaking his hand. "Until the end of the day. No later."

"Yes mommy." House said before he left the room. The team just set there. House popped back in not even a moment later. "Oh, you're all involved in the bet, so let's go." Then he quickly left again. Everyone rolled their eyes and sighed, but left the room anyway. Cuddy couldn't help but laugh.

**So, will House win his bet? Is there something wrong with Sam other than what is obvious? Oh, and I was debating on the new team of the old team, so I flipped a coin and it picked new. I may do a story involving the old team, but idk. Please review pretty please!**


	4. Told You So

**A/N: Thank you to all who have reviewed! You made my day! **

**My little sister was asking me why this story is rated M and I realized that it's because of suicial images and talk and the language. I didn't want to take any chances by making it T, so I just went ahead and made it M.**

**Also, I am warning you right now that all my medical knowledge comes from ER, House, Bones, Grey's Anatomy, and Ducky from NCIS. As far as I'm concerned, TV is not a supplement for knowledge. So from now on in the chapters, if the symptons don't match up to anything, I'm so super sorry. On with the chapter!**

**Chapter 4-Told You So**

House made his way into the room they had put Sam in. He had an oxygen mask on, since he was having trouble breathing. According to notes that had been made on his chart by the ER doctor who had taken care of him, they may have to consider placing him on a vent because the "trama" that had been issued to his neck may start to close his throat off. He wasn't asleep though. He just stared blankly out the window of the room they'd put him in.

"Sorry about saving you that way." House said. Sam turned his head to look at him. He blinked, but didn't reply. "You can talk with that thing on."

"I know." Sam softly replied. "But why couldn't you just let me die?" He asked.

"I'm a doctor." House said. "I mean, what kind of person would my shrink think I am if I just let someone like you die on my watch? He'd take my liencse again." House explained. Sam looked at him wierd. "Never mind."

"When am I getting out of here?" Sam asked.

"When you're family comes to get you." House said. Sam seemed to withdraw then. House took notice and walked closer to the bed. Sam wouldn't look him in the eye. "I heard you say something about Dean while we were at the bridge. Is he your step-dad or something?"

"He's my brother." Sam said. "He's...he's raised me ever since I was a baby." Tears began to form in Sam's eyes and silently fall to the hospital gown he had been forced to wear.

"What about your parents?" House asked.

"My mom's dead." Sam explained. "She died when I was a baby." House noticed that he hadn't said anything about his dad. He had just talked about his brother and his mom. Maybe his dad had something to do with Sam's swan dive off the bridge in the backwoods of Princeton. And if what he had told House eariler was true, he had came a long way just to do that. New York City was well over an hour drive from Princeton.

"Sam, why did you do it?" House asked. The tears became more frequent as he began to cough.

"He'd...he'd be...bet...better off with...out...me." Sam slowly said as the tears and coughing took it's toll on him. But that wasn't the worst thing that happened as House stood over him.

Sam's heart stopped beating.

"Shit!" House yelled out. "Get me the god damn difib!" He yelled out to the nurses. They came running in with the crash cart. House pushed them aside as he ripped open the front of Sam's gown and got him ready. "Clear!" He yelled. He touched the paddles to Sam's skin and watched as the youth's back arched up. House let one of the nurses start air compressions as he looked up at the moniter Sam was hooked to. He was still flat lining. "Come on damnit!" House yelled. "Clear!" He yelled as he placed the paddles against Sam and let the charge flow through him.

This time he got a beep.

After he was sure he was stable, House wiped the back of his hand against his forehead. He placed the paddles back on the cart and allowed the nurses to push it out. He stumbled out of the room only to see Cuddy standing there, wide eyed.

"Told you so." He mumbled as he walked away. Cuddy looked at him then back in the room and sighed. She had lost her bet.

**Reviews are love, so please send some my way. (Well, cookies are too, but I don't think you can send those on the net lol!)**


	5. In the Presence of Doc Brown

**A/N: I managed to post two chapters, thanks to comericals during **_**Something, Something, Something Dark Side**_**. I LOVE Family Guy. Anyway, thanks for those of you who are patient enough with me! And posts may not be as frequent, since there have been some issues in my family lately. I'm sorry for that. This is for you!**

**Chapter 5-In the Presence of Doc Brown**

Dean finally got through the tunnel and was now driving through Jersey City. To him, it almost seemed like a spill over from NYC. During the wait, he had listened to all of _Pyromania, Back in Black, _and _Toys in the Attic. _He never thought that his music would get annoying, but it was more fun when Sam was there to give his imput about hearing loss and brain cells. Now, he was getting bored.

'You better be all right Sammy', Dean began to think. 'Cuz if you ain't, I'm kickin' your ass to Mars and back'.

The traffic picked up pace, but Dean didn't know where to go. There were tons of hospitals in the state. He couldn't search them all, even with the help of FBI agent "Griffin", "Scott", and "Garcia". He wanted to call Bobby, but he didn't know if he should. It may get Bobby more worked up than he was and Dean didn't want to stress him out more than he was. Plus, he wouldn't be much help when all he could think about was Sam being...he wasn't going to let his mind go there. Not now when he had to clear his mind instead of letting it drift there.

"Dean." Someone said. Dean jumped and swerved into on-coming traffic, but quickly corrected with other drivers horns honking at him. Dean took a deep breath. "Fuck." He muttered. Then he looked over at the once vancant passanger seat to see a familiar face sitting there.

"Well, if it isn't Cas-Man." Dean said. Cas looked at him confused. "Bat-Man?" Dean asked, thinking Cas may get the refrence.

"I do not understand." Cas said. Dean rolled his eyes.

"Just forget it." Dean said. "I thought you were stil recovering from playing the part of the Delorean." Dean said. Cas sighed. No matter how many times he told Dean that he didn't understand these pop culture refrences, Dean still insisted on it.

"I recovered quickly." Cas said. "Do you know how hard it is though to carry you two Winchester's and your egos from the 1970's to 2010?" Cas asked.

"Wow. The angel decides to get a 'tude." Dean said. "'Bout damn time...but seriously, what are you doing here?"

"I'm here to help you find Sam." Cas said.

"Well, thanks...but how did you know he was missing?" Dean asked.

"The demons are scattering. Lucifer is pissed, so he's scrambleing the forces in search of him." Cas explained. Dean tightened his hands around the steering wheel.

"I just took this as a demon thing." Dean said. "Stupid fuckin' Sam." Dean mumbled to himself. "So how are we gonna find him?"

"Well, since you guys still have the Enochian markings..."

"The angelic tats." Dean said.

"Whatever. Anyway, I can't track him. But maybe I can help you spot the demonic trail that will probably be leading to him. Since Lucifer can't find him either, he'll probably be following the same trail."

"Well, come on Scooby. Lead the way." Dean said. Cas sighed, but closed his eyes. When Cas didn't respond for a bit, Dean became worried. Then suddenly Cas disappeared and didn't reappear. Dean then thought that something was seriously wrong.

**I hope that you're all okay with me putting Cas in this. I just didn't think that it was fair that Sam and Dean get all the attention all the time. But, I mean it is all about the brothers, but you gotta have some angelic fun. Please review and tell me if I should have Cas continue in this tale or not?**


	6. Skeptics

**A/N: Thank you so much for those of you who have reviewed! This has been a crazy week! This chapter is short, but it's building up to something big in the story! I'm also working on my A Nightmare on Elm Street-Supernatural crossover, and I have some loyal fans on that. So, the chapters will be posted as they come. Thank you again!**

**Chapter 6-Skeptics**

House rubbed at the side of his head. He had told Cuddy that there was something wrong with Sam, but nooooo, she didn't believe him. Well, look what happened. He would owe her one 'I told you so' cupcake afterwards, but now he had to think of what was wrong with Sam. He had sent his worker bees to gather the info and run tests, so he laid his head down on his desk.

"Where is he?" Someone asked. House sprang up to see a man that had mysteriously appeared in front of him. He hadn't heard the door to his office or footsteps against the cold floor. He was confused.

"Go talk to a nurse." House said. He laid his head back against his desk, but could feel the strangers eyes on the back of his neck. He lifted his head and opened one eye. This guy had on a trenchcoat, though it was boiling outside. House rolled his eyes. "Look Buddy, I don't even know who you're looking for, I don't even know who you are, and I really would like to get some sleep before my team..."

"My name is Castiel." The man said, cutting House off before he could even finish his thought, which was something someone hadn't done in years. "I'm looking for a man named Sam. He may or may not have been brought in here in the last forty-eight hours. It's urgent."

"Well, Sam's a pretty common name." House said, moving his newspaper so that is covered the freshly organized file that had been opened up on Sam. "Maybe you could describe him for me. I may or may not have seen him in the last forty-eight hours." Now House was just mocking Cas. If he could've understood the fact that the doctor could be such an ass, he would've just used his angelic powers on him from the beginning.

"Doctor Gregory House, I do not have time for your attitude." Cas said. "I'm already going to have to pay hell if I return to Dean empty handed. So you may as well tell me where you're hiding Sam." Cas watched as House stood from his chair. He noticed that he limped as he walked.

"How do you know my name?" House asked. "And you're working for that asshole Dean, aren't you?"

"Well, I know you're name because I'm an angel of the lord." Cas said. "Or, well, a fallen one. And I do not **work **for Dean, I am his friend, as I am Sam's. So, if you don't mind just moving, I will find out the information I need and we can go about our days." House began to laugh.

"Okay, so what are you on?" House asked. "LSD, cocaine, what? 'Cuz I mean, there is no God, so angels can't exsist."

"You sound like Dean." Cas said. "He was skeptical at first, but came to understand the truth about everything. Now, move, please. I won't ask again." Cas threatened. House continued to smirk. He moved out from behind his desk so that he was standing, more or less, in front of Cas.

"If your an "angel", then use your heavenly powers to move me." House laughed. Cas sighed but walked up to him. He touched his pointer and middle finger to House's forehead, which caused him to fall over. Cas stepped over House and went to his desk. He moved the newspaper to find the folder that had been opened for Sam. He found his room number.

"I'm sorry Doctor Gregory House," Cas began. "But I warned you. I do not have time for your shananagins." With that, Cas disappeared, leaving House where he slept on the floor.

**Please review! Share the love!**


	7. Folder of Revalations

**A/N: This chapter is probably a little short for everyone's liking, but I'm sorry. I couldn't think of much to go into it, though I had the basic story line. And thanks again for the reviews! They make my day! I'm serious, ask my bff, she'll vouch for me! (God, I'm such a geek!)**

**Chapter 7-Folder of Revalations**

"He's in Princeton." Cas said as he reappeared in the passanger seat. Dean jumped, but didn't swerve into traffic. He was making progress. He cast a quick look over to Cas before turning his attention back to the road.

"Did you steal that from the hospital?" Dean asked. Cas looked down at the folder that lay in his lap.

"Yes." Cas simply answered.

"Wow, that was slightly Ethan Huntish of you, wasn't it?" Dean asked. Cas set the folder down and gave Dean a look.

"Do we need to have the talk again?" Cas asked. Dean rolled his eyes.

"No." He sighed. The talk that Cas had had with Dean about making refrences to things that Cas didn't understand was almost as awkward as the one that Bobby, Pastor Jim, and Caleb had had with Dean when John was out of town and he had been caught at a birthday party playing spin the bottle. He swore that he would never have to endure another conversation like that every again. "So, what you got for me?"

"Sam's at a hospital in Princeton called Princeton-Plainsboro Teaching Hospital. He is in room R31B, which is in the ICU wing. He is being treated by a Doctor Gregory House, a Doctor Eric Foreman, a Doctor Robert Chase, a Doctor Remy Hadly, and a Doctor Chris Taub..." Everything else seemed not to reach Dean's ears. Sam was so bad that he was being treated by not only one doctor, but five!

'How could things be this bad?' Dean thought to himself. 'Wait just a minte!' He thought. He looked back over at Cas. "What was the name of the first doctor?" Dean asked. Cas searched the paper until he found the list.

"Um...Doctor Gregory House." Cas said. "I actually met him while I was there. Not the nicest person in the world."

"I know." Dean replied.

"Do you know him?" Cas asked.

"No." Dean said. "I saw something about him on TV. Like three times I've seen it. Once was when I got put in the hospital because of my heart, when I got put in because of your little friend sicking Cujo on me..." Dean looked over to Cas to see that he still got the same look on his face everytime Uriel was brought up. "And then once when we had some rare downtime. They talked about how he was a genius and could find out whatever was wrong with almost everybody, no matter how grim it looked. The only setback that he had was that he was anti-social and snapped at almost everybody. He's had his liencse revoked more than once because of his addiction to meds." Cas nodded his head. "So a junkie is helping another? Wow." Dean said.

"Well, according to Sam's file, Doctor House is a nuerologist, where Sam's injuries are said to be cardio." Dean glanced at Cas again.

"There's something wrong with Sam's heart?" Dean asked. He thought about how the demon blood had probably fucked up his system or how he may need blood, but he can't be given any since there is no match to his. Well, he wasn't sure about the last part. Sam hadn't needed a blood transfusion since Dean found out that he was part Dracula, so he wasn't sure. But the first one seemed more likely. Stupid fuckin' Ruby.

"It was after his intinal injuries were placed on him." Cas explained. "Says here, Sam jumped off a bridge into a lake that had been closed off to the public for unknown reason. House was said to have fished him out." Dean didn't reply. "Dean, you okay?" Cas asked.

"Just...just go back to Princeton and watch after Sam." Dean said.

"But what about you?" Cas asked.

"I'll be fine. Just go!" Dean yelled. Cas quickly disappeared, heading back to his "friend" that he had just made. Dean was going to get there as soon as he could, but as of right now, he just needed to think.

**Three day weekend, so there will probably be a few more chapters. No promises though!**


	8. Get Out

**A/N: Thanks for all the reviews! You guys are amazing! I hope to have this story finished soon, but I just have to go with the story. It leads me.**

**Chapter 8-Get Out**

House had woke up when he realized that Cas was gone. His head hurt from the uncomfortable position he had been laying in when Cas had mind smacked him. He shakily ran a hand across his face and pushed himself back up into his chair. His desk was possibly messier than it had been when he had went down. Cas had ransacked it looking for something that he couldn't remember...that's when it hit him. He pushed aside the papers and random shit to find that the folder was gone. He slammed his hand against the desk and quickly stumbled out of the office. He looked down the hallway, unable to find the stranger that he had seen eariler. He stumbled to Sam's room. Taub, Thirteen, Foreman, and Chase were all gone from there, so he expected Sam to be alone, but he wasn't. Though Sam was alseep, he had a visitor standing over him.

"Hey!" House yelled as he slid the door to Sam's room open and walked in. "Who the hell do you think you are?"

"Didn't we already have this conversation?" Cas asked as he slightly turned around. He returned his attention to Sam, who slept peacefully.

"Yeah, you're a God damn mother fuckin' angel and I'm really Sherlock Holmes." House said. Cas quickly turned around and grabbed House by the front of his shirt. He lifted him about an inch off the ground.

"How dare you use my fathers name in vain!" Cas yelled. House hit Cas's leg with his cane, causing him to drop him back to the floor. House stood now, staring at Cas.

"What kind of fuckin' angel are you?" He yelled. House was about to take another shot at Cas with his cane when Sam's eyes fluttered open and he looked around the room.

"Cas?" He asked. "Oh shit! You brought Dean didn't you?" Sam asked. Cas looked back at him and nodded his head. Sam sighed and closed his eyes. "Mother fucker." He whispered.

"Dean is very worried about you." Cas told Sam.

"Get out." Sam whispered to Cas. He gave him that puppy is confused look, not understanding what he meant. "What, are you deaf now?" Sam asked. "I said get the fuck OUT!" Cas quickly left the room, shocked at Sam's tone. House went to stand by Sam, who looked extremly pissed off.

"What was that about?" House asked.

"Nothing." Sam replied. "I have to get out of here before Dean gets here. If he sent Cas to look for me, he's trying to get his anger in check, which means he'll blow up when he gets here. I don't want to be here for that." Sam attempted to get out of his bed, but stopped and clutched at his chest. His fingers wrapped around his new hospital gown as he slowly began to fall out of the bed. House dropped his cane and used what strenght he had to push Sam back into his bed.

"Sam, I need you to take deep, slow breaths for me, okay?" House said. Sam nodded his head and focused on his breathing while House monitered him. House knew that Sam probably wouldn't be able to survive heart failure again. And it was everytime that this guy showed up. Finally, House got Sam's vitals back to normal and Sam fell asleep. He stood, watching his heart screen for awhile before turning around and leaving. There was so much they needed to do.

So, why the anger? Is Sam really that mad at Dean? And will House be able to figure out the secret behind Sam's issues? Review to find out!


	9. Kiss From a Rose

**A/N: Sorry it took so long. I've been working on my nightmare on elm street Xover because I've been getting more reviews on it then this one. I have this unwritten policy that I use and I feel bad when I don't follow it. Well, here is the chapter. Oh, and if anyone would like to help me, I'd be grateful. I think I'm gonna change my pen name, but I'm not sure. Just send me a message with any suggestions. I'm thinking Team Free Will right now. Idk.**

**Chapter 9-Kiss From a Rose**

"Maybe it's abuse." Thirteen said as House paced the room. He stopped to look at her once, then started his struggled walk again.

"Why do you say that?" Chase asked.

"Well, I mean, mommy dies when this boy is a baby. Big brother and daddy take him on road trips, never seeing much on the women side. Poor little Sam doesn't know that what they're doing to him is wrong, so he just lets it all build up until he finds out the truth and can't handle it anymore." Thirteen explained. House turned to face her yet again. He honestly didn't know that she thought that dark.

"So, you think that Sam's family molested him?" Foreman asked. Thirteen nodded her head.

"That's idiotic." House said.

"How so?" Taub asked. "I mean, it's the only lead that we've thought up. It's like post tramatic stress from his childhood. All those built up feelings are killing him, so it's killing his body."

"Just shut up all of you." House said. "I'll do the thinking for all of us."

"They're offering good points." Chase said.

"You're all getting on my every lasting nerve." House said.

"Why the sudden urge to believe in a patient?" Foreman asked. "For all the years that I've worked for you, I've never seen you get this attached to anyone that wasn't Wilson. Now all of a sudden, you're treating this Sam kid like he's the key to Pandora or something."

"You know what, you're all getting fired for this." House said. He stormed out of the room, leaving everyone stunned. Thirteen stood and walked out of the room. She decided that she might as well check on Sam, seeing as he was having cronic heart failure. She entered the room, Sam's eyes gazing at her as she did.

"Hey Sam." She said as she walked to his bed. She adjusted his blood pressure cuff and began the process of taking his vitals. Sam watched her as she did. He didn't talk much to any of them...except House. Those two acted as if they'd been best friends for years. Thirteen wished that she could have that kind of relationship with people in general, but she just had some unworked issues.

"What's your name?" Sam asked. Thirteen looked down at him.

"What do you mean?" She asked.

"Well, House always is calling you Thirteen, and I don't think that's what was put on your birth certificate. So what is it?" He asked. Thirteen smiled. He was sweet and somehow, she found herself being attracted to him.

"Remy Hadly." Thirteen said as she wrote all of Sam's stuff down in his new file. She didn't know what happened to the last one, but she was guessing that House "misplaced" it in that mess he calls an office. She closed the folder and set down next to Sam, watching him.

"Why don't you go by that?" Sam asked. "That's a pretty name." Thirteen smiled, her pale skin turning to a pretty shade of pink. Sam smiled back at her.

"When I was working to get this job with House, he gave us all numbers. I was lucky 13, so that's what I got called for the rest of the process and now. But it's better than being Cutthroat Bitch." Thirteen explained. Sam laughed. She had to admit that he had some cute dimples and a contagious laugh. She soon found herself smiling a genuine smile.

"You've got a pretty smile." Sam said. Thirteen continued to blush. She slowly moved in to kiss Sam, he not fighting her. She was hovering just an inch from Sam's lips when her beeper went off. She closed her eyes and gave a sad laugh.

"Well, that was just perfect timing." She said sarcastically. She moved away from Sam and looked at her beeper. "I have to take this." She said. She stood to leave. She got to the sliding door, then turned around and looked at Sam again. "Don't go anywhere." She laughed. He raised his arm, that was wrapped up and held various I.V.s and moniter junk.

"Where am I going?" Sam asked with a smile. Thirteen quickly left. Sam continued to smile until he fell asleep again.


	10. Stay Calm

**A/N: Sorry for taking so long to post. I've been focusing my attention on the Nightmare on Elm Street story and I kinda got block on this one. If the chapters aren't the greatest, I'm sorry. I'm still trying to get back into writing about House and not Freddy Krueger, even though my sister says they're the same person. Oh well. Here it is.**

**Chapter 10-Keep Calm**

The Impala was hastily parked in front of the hospital, behind a motorcycle in a handicapped parking spot. He angrily climbed out of the car and began to storm towards the grand entrance of the hospital. It was a little bit more elegant that some of the others that Sam and Dean had stopped at, but the last one was a temporary medical clinic that Doc Johnson had set up in Bobby's living room when Sam got bit by a black dog. So it had been awhile since he had seen an actual hospital with sterile rooms and hot nurses. But he didn't have time to flirt with them, though he did see a nice little blonde pushing an older man towards the elevators. Dean fought the urge to think with his downstairs brain and pushed himself away from the thought of her and made his way to the front desk.

"How can I help you?" A sweet older woman asked. Dean was about to talk when he saw a familiar face coming towards him. He walked away from her and made his way to Cas.

"What's going on? Why aren't you with Sam? Is he okay?" Dean asked, going through his twenty questions role.

"I've been banned from his room." Cas said.

"What?" Dean asked in return. "How do you get banned from someone's room?"

"Apparently, Doctor House doesn't like me very much." Cas explained. "He tossed me out and have security watching Sam. And Sam must have put a symbol or something in his room, because I can't just pop in." Dean ran a hand over his face, trying to figure everything out at once. So many things were going wrong at the worst time possible. Dean didn't know how much more he could handle.

"Come on." Dean said. He headed toward the elevators, knowing that the ICU was probably upstairs. That's how it was in most hospitals.

"Dean, did you not hear me?" Cas said. "I've been banned. And from what I've heard, House will kill you when he sees you." That made Dean stop. He turned around and glared at Cas.

"Me?" He asked. "I don't even know that assfuck, but yet he hates ME?" Dean said.

"The doctors believe that you may be the cause of Sam's admitanence to the hospital." Cas explained. He could tell that Dean was furious. Instead though, Dean marched into the elevator. Cas followed him. He stood awkwardly in the elevator next to Dean, waiting for him to explode, but he never did. Cas knew though that the minute he saw Sam, he wouldn't be able to control himself. He decided then that he had to make sure that Dean stayed calm. But he knew Dean all too well. He wouldn't stay calm for long.

So what did you think? Please review!


	11. Dean's Here

**A/N: Here's another chapter for everybody!**

**Chapter 11-Dean's Here**

Thirteen returned to the office. House hadn't returned, but Chase was standing there. He hung up the phone he was talking on and turned to look at Thirteen. He had paged everyone that was working on Sam's case, but she was the only one that showed up.

"Someone matching the description Sam gave of us Dean just entered the hospital." Chase said. Thirteen closed her eyes. She had to protect Sam from the evils of his brother, abuse or not. She couldn't bring herself to ask him about it when she was in his room earlier, but now she was going to have to. She'd have to figure out why Sam was so scared to face Dean before Dean got his chance to get his hands on him.

"Call security." Thirteen said. "And House."

"I already called security." Chase said. "I paged House, but he must have turned his beeper off again."

"What's going on?" Foreman asked as he came into the room. Thirteen and Chase looked at him.

"We think that Sam's brother has gotten into the hospital." Chase said. Foreman nodded his head. "I called security and paged everyone on the team, but Taub and House haven't shown up yet."

"House is in Cuddy's office." Foreman said. "Taub will be here in a bit. He was getting a few last minute results from the lab."

"We gotta figure out what Dean did to Sam to make him feel this bad about anything." Thirteen said. She knew that out of all of them, her and House had made the best connection with Sam, but she wasn't going to trust House with such a delicate topic. House's people skills left room for improvement and, though Thirteen wasn't exactly Miss Popular-Everybody-Loved-Her, she knew that she was going to have to talk to Sam.

"Hey guys." Taub said as he came into the room. "Sam's got himself a visitor or two. For once, it's not House." With that, Foreman, Chase, and Thirteen went running. They passed House in the hallway, but didn't even bother to stop. Foreman called over his shoulder.

"Dean's here!"

And that one? Kinda cliffy, but not as bad as some of my other stories. Please review!


	12. His Only Family

**A/N: For everyone that is loyal to this story, I'm sorry I took forever to post! I hope this makes up for it!**

**Chapter 12-His Only Family**

"What the fuck?" House yelled. He walked quickly after the team. They arrived at Sam's room not too long after to see Cas and a new person standing outside of Sam's room, just watching him. "How the hell did he get in here?" Dean turned to look at House.

"You're House, right?" Dean asked. House stepped in front of the team, staring Dean down.

"Let me guess, Dean LeHane?" House said. Dean glared at him, then suddenly he threw a punch at him. It hit House square in the jaw. Dean looked back into the room to see Sam staring back at him.

"Sammy." Dean said. He quickly moved into the room, leaving the team and House standing in the hallway, House running his jaw. "Sam, you okay?" Dean asked as he moved next to Sam's bed. Sam tried to turn away from him, tried to not look into Dean's eyes.

"I'm sorry." Sam whispered. "I just want it to all be over."

"What are you talking about?" Dean asked. "What happened?" He sounded calmer than both Sam and Cas thought he'd be. But Sam didn't get to answer before his heart moniter went off. He closed his eyes as his heart stopped beating.

"Move!" Thirteen yelled. Dean was pushed back to the doorway, where he stood by Cas. He stared with wide eyes as they touched the paddles to Sam's chest for yet the third time. All he could think as the problem was that poison Ruby had put into Sam's system. Was Sam really dying without it or did it fuck up his heart so bad that even if he had it, there would be nothing he could do about it. After Sam was stablized againg, House turned to glare angirly at Dean.

"Get out." He said. "I don't know what you're doing to the kid, but it's killing him." House growled. Dean had already made up his mind. He wasn't leaving Sam.

"I'm the only family he has and I know you'll need my consint for anymore of those dumbass tests you want to run on him." Dean said, pointing at Sam. "So, I suggest you let me stay."

"We actually have reached someone else who can speak for Sam." Forman said. "His uncle Bobby...Singer." Forman said, looking down at the clipboard. "Actually, it's stated that you are not allowed to make any decisions for Sam."

"What?" Dean asked. "What do you mean?" He was out in the hallway, surrounded by Chase, Taub, House, and Foreman. Thirteen was still by Sam's side.

"I don't have to explain my decisions to you." House spat. There was pure wrath/hatred/fire in his eyes. "Now get the fuck out of my hospital before I shove my fuckin' cane so far up your pretty boy ass that you're going to be Jeff Dunham's next puppet. Shithead brother on a stick." With that, House motioned for two large secutity guys. Typically, Dean would've beat them up, but he didn't want Sam to see and withdraw farther from him. He needed to get his brother back.

"Fine." Dean said. Sam was still asleep. Thirteen was watching Dean. "But once Bobby gets here, he'll explain why I have to be here." With that, Dean turned and left. He was just going to wait in the waiting room until Bobby got there, but the security guys followed him out into the hospital entrance and stood there until he got in the Impala. Dean began the drive to a nearby motel while calling Bobby.

Oh nooos! The darkness in everyone is showing it's claws. And what is wrong with Sam? If you want to find out, review!


	13. Cam and Cas

**Chapter 13-Cam and Cas**

Dean didn't have to call Bobby. He was already at the motel. Cas had popped over to his house in South Dakota and grabbed Bobby, wheelchair and all. Now he was sitting in the motel room, waitng for Dean.

"Just to warn you," Dean began as he tossed his items on the little table in the room. "You're not going to be able to shit right for the next week or two."

"This is not a time to be cracking jokes." Bobby said. "Poor Sammy is dying right before our very eyes and from what Cas had told me, the man who's trying to save it is superly pissed off at you." Dean looked down at the floor. He knew things were getting bad and he knew that it was only a matter of time before he had to say his final goodbyes, but he wasn't going to let go of Sam without a fight.

"Oh no." Cas whispered as he looked around the room. Bobby turned his head to look at the angel, Dean looked from the floor.

"What?" Dean asked. There was a loud screeching sound echoing throughout the room, but it was like a dog whistle and only Cas could hear it. He dropped to his knees, covering his ears, as the screech attacked his brain, making blood drip between his fingers.

"Stop." Cas gasped as the pain intensfied. The windows of the room burst, sending Bobby and Dean hurrying to hide behind a bed. The door bust open. A demon walked in.

"Oh, walk it off Cas." He said with a smile. "My singing voice isn't that bad." He grabbed Cas by the front of his shirt and raised him into the air. Blood was still coming out of Cas's ears and dripping onto his hand.

"Hey!" Dean yelled. The demon looked back at him.

"It seems your master is keeping you on a short leash." The demon laughed. He dropped Cas to the floor before lightly patting Cas's full head of black hair. "Who's a good angel? You're a good angel!"

"Who the hell are you?" Dean asked, motioning for Bobby to stay where he was while Dean walked over to Cas and the demon. The demon smirked at him.

"Name's Camilo. The blue eyed demon of royalty. Just ask Castiel. He'll tell you, won't you little brother?" Camilo said, messing with Cas's hair. Cas just looked down at the floor, not meeting Dean with his eyes.

"Woah, hold on." Dean said, rasing a hand up. "You're brothers with a demon?" Cas looked up at him, rage in his eyes.

"He's not my brother anymore. He sided with Lucifer instead of joining the garrison. He joined the legion." Cas growled. Camilo bent down so he was looking Cas in the eyes.

"You're still soar about that, aren't you?" He asked. "I mean, it was years ago. We've both grown up. We'll, I have. You're still that little cherub that mom gave birth to." With that, Cas was tackleing his brother to the ground.

"Shut up!" Cas yelled. "You don't know what the fuck you're talking about Cam!" Cam kicked out of Cas's tackle and pinned him against the wall using his demonic powers.

"You just don't give up, do you?" Cam asked. "I offered you a spot in the legion, but you spit in my face. So, I decided to keep these powers just to spite you." He stared at Cas with his blue eyes, tilting his head slightly to the side. Cas screamed out in pain as the screeching resumed. Dean had enough of this. He grabbed the knife from where it was hidden in his jacket and went at Cam. Cam turned around suddenly though and caught Dean's wrist before the blade could even touch skin.

"I wouldn't do that." Cam said, taking his attention off of Cas and letting him slide to the floor. "I'm here to help you with your own little bro."

"Why should I trust you?" Dean asked, ripping his arm out of Cam's grasp and backing away. Bobby had wheeled himself to a postion so he was by Dean. Cas shakily stood, ready to hear Cam's offer.

"I know my boss wants to use Sam like a cheap whore and we all know that's going to happen, isn't that right Cas?" Cam called over his shoulder. Cas just spit blood to the side, not answering him. "And if the angels find out where Sam is, well, I can almost promise you that that fiesty little redhead that totally kicked Cas's butt as a kid will be showing up with a nice little dagger with Sam's name on it. And we can't have that. Mainly because if Sam doesn't fulfill his part in the destiny, then the world falls utter chaos, and where do you think nice little rebeling angels are going to go?" Cam used his thumb to point over his shoulder at Cas. "You saw it yourself Dean."

The room was silent. Dean stared at Cam, as did Cas. Bobby looked at the three of them. Were they considering the trust of a demon...after everything that had happened and now they were tursting the opposite side! After all the shit that Dean had gave Sam about Ruby. Sam hadn't said one thing about Dean trusting Alistair while he was in Hell, so Dean was going to become a hypocrit.

"And you obviously trusted Crowley enough to take the Colt." Cam said, almost like he was reading everybody's minds. Cas took a step forward. Cam turned to look at him.

"If we trust you...IF...how are you going to help us?" Cas asked, holding his left arm at the shoulder.

"Speedy recovery, of course." Cam said. "With a little help from his friends." Cam pulled a shiney dagger out of a pocket on his belt and slid it across his hand. Cam walked over to Cas, holding his hand out. "Wanna taste? Better than mothers milk. Makes you big and strong. Trade those nice little wings of yours for something more powerful."

"No." Dean said. Cam turned back around.

"I think my brother is capable of speaking for himself." Cam said.

"I meant for mine." Dean said. "He's not drinking your blood. He doesn't need it."

"Okay. Fine." Cam said. He slid the dagger back in his belt. "Last chance Cas. Join me. You know as well as I do that Lucifer has a special spot in his heart for you. Take after your big brother and just walk away."

"No." Cas said, his voice no louder than a whisper. Cam nodded his head and was gone before anyone could say anything else. Cas fell to his knees.

"Cas!" Dean yelled. "You okay?" Dean asked as he walked over and pulled Cas to his feet. Cas looked broken, lost, and utterly upset.

"I've been better." Cas said.

"Boys, I know that we've just had a horrible experience, but Sam's at the hospital without us to protect him." Bobby said. "Get Cas cleaned up and we'll get over to Princeton-Plainsboro." Dean nodded but when he looked for Cas, he was gone.

So the Winchester's aren't the only ones with family issues. If you want me to write more about Cam and Cas's family ties and realationship, drop me a line and tell me! Please, please, please review!


	14. Depression of the Angelic Kind

**Chapter 14-Depression of the Angelic Kind**

"What the hell happened to you?" Sam asked as Cas walked into his room. His face was starting to bruise from where Cam had hit him.

"You should have seen the other guy." Cas remarked, thinking back to a saying that Dean had told him once when he was giving him training in pop culture. Dean joked about how this must have been what it was like for John Conner when he was trying to teach the Terminator to be "cool".

"What? No Dean?" Sam asked, looking around for his brother.

"No." Cas said softly. "I didn't bring him."

"Then what are you doing here?" Sam asked.

"I had a run-in eariler with someone and it made me realize that you and me are more alike than I gave you credit for." Cas said. Sam set up in bed and just watched Cas. Not really staring or glaring...just watching.

"Who did you have a run-in with?" Sam asked.

"My big brother." Cas said after a moment of silence.

"Zack?" Sam asked. Cas shook his head.

"My biological brother." Cas said. "See, angels are just like humans. We are born to a mother like you. We just say that the angels are our brothers and sisters because we never see humans growing up. Yeah, Gaberial did take me to Earth once and showed me how much fun walking amongst you can be, but things changed fast and the children were no longer allowed to see Earth." Cas paused, running a hand through his bloody hair.

"Cas..." Sam said. Cas knew what he meant. Sam had used that tone with Dean before. It meant 'stop' or 'you don't have to'. But Cas just waved it off.

"He hit me around a couple times, but that got me to thinking. Maybe I started out on the wrong side of the war." Cas said. He set down in a chair next to Sam and for once, Sam thought that Cas was showing a true human moment. "Maybe I'm making a mistake by not joining Cam."

"Cas, don't say that." Sam said. "If it hadn't been for you, I wouldn't have my brother and we wouldn't be friends..." Sam looked away from Cas. "Cas, you know about what I saw, don't you?"

"I..."

"Don't you lie to me." Sam said, sounding strangely like Sandra Bullock in The Blind Side.

"Yes." Cas said. "That's why you ran, wasn't it? You saw the future and you didn't like what you saw." Sam sighed and nodded his head. He decided that it was about time to change the subject though. This was going nowhere fast and he was trying to get rid of these feelings, not keep them bottled up.

"So, your brother? Is he another angel of something?" Sam asked. Cas shook his head no. "Then what?"

"He's a demon." Cas said. "He walked out on us and joined Lucifer's reign. Believe it or not, I'm considering to join him." With that, Cas was gone again, leaving Sam confused.

Oh, poor little Cas! Should his brother come back into play or should he be one of those one hit wonders in the Supernatural world? Please review!


	15. Truth Behold

**Chapter 15-Truth Behold**

After Sam's meeting with Cas, he had a visitor in House. The older man hobbled into his room and pulled up at chair by him. Sam just watched him. House was trying to think through what to say. Normally, he would've been an ass to a patient by now, but there was just something about Sam. He already had enough weighing on his shoulders and he didn't need to deal with House's crappy attitude.

"Did...um...did Dean do something to you?" House asked.

"What?" Sam asked, unsure of what he meant.

"When you were a kid and it was just you, Dean, and your dad, did they do stuff to you? Stuff that you didn't understand." House asked again.

"You mean molest me?" Sam asked. House nodded his head. "No. He would never do that."

"Then why are you so scared to talk to him?" House asked. "I mean, Dean does look pretty shady for a kid from Kansas, but it's obvious that he has nothing but love for you. And you're hurting him as much as he's hurting you. So, is there anything that you want to talk about?"

"You wouldn't believe me even I told you." Sam said. House smiled and shook his head.

"You Winchesters are all alike." He said. Sam looked at him with wide eyes.

"Wha..." He began to ask.

"You look like your dad and you have his attitude too." House laughed. "I know what you guys do. Have you ever heard of the Jersey Devil?"

"Yeah, but it's just a legend." Sam said.

"Well, it became a legend after your dad took care of it." House said. "He got his ass handed to him, but he still saved my life. I swore that I'd find someway to repay him, and now I can. I can figure out what's eating at his son that's so bad he won't talk to his own brother." Sam sighed.

"It all started about a year ago." Sam said. "I got caught up in the wrong crowd and...and I started the Apocalypse." Sam said. "I unleashed Lucifer onto the world and...I just feel so guilty about it. I can't look at Dean without seeing the hurt in his eyes. I...I can't deal with it anymore." House just stared at him.

"So, the devil is real?" House asked. Sam nodded his head. "Is God real?"

"We haven't seen him." Sam said. "But, I mean if Lucifer's real, than I'm pretty sure God is."

"Guess I better start asking for forgiveness of my sins, right Sam?" House laughed. He couldn't believe that Apocalypse was coming down around them. Yeah, he would feel like shit too is he had signed the end of the world, but the way it was affecting the Winchester's was heartbreaking. From what he had seen when John saved his life all those years ago, these boys were close. "Nothing is too extreme to be forgiven." House said. "No matter what you say. I think that Dean and you need to talk things through, but first, I think we've finally gotten to the cause of your heart problems."

We're getting closer to the end! So what exactly is Sam's promblem? Will it be everything that Dean was thinking or is it something else? Please review!


	16. Answers

**Chapter 16-Answers**

"Guilt?" Forman asked. "All this and he's got a sever case of guilt! Why?" Foreman asked.

"It's a long story." House said. "You wouldn't understand."

"Bullshit!" Thirteen yelled. She stood up, taking Taub, Chase, Foreman, and House by surprise. "That poor kid has been through hell and back over the past couple days and you stand here and tell us that we wouldn't understand! I want to know right now what the hell is going on!"

"He lived when someone very close to him died and he's so guilt struck about it that it was killing him." House said, totally lying through his teeth. Thirteen looked at him like she didn't believe him, but she set down and kept herself quiet. House gave a sigh, glad that his lie had worked.

"So, what are we supposed to do now?" Taub asked. "It it's just survivors guilt, then there's nothing we can do but send him home." House looked over at him.

"The family has some issues they need to work out before that can happen." House said. "Sam's still dealing with his attempt at the end. He has some issues he needs to work out and he won't be able to recover completely if he doesn't get a chance to work on those." The team nodded. Thirteen stood again and walked out into the hallway. She walked a little bit until she saw Dean, Bobby, and Cas walking up the hallway. One voice screamed at her to turn and walk the other way while another voice told her that she needed to talk to poor Sam's family. The second voice won.

"Mr. LeHane." Thirteen said, approching the men. She didn't know that Sam's real last name was Winchester. She had been denied those facts by House. "I would just like to say how sorry I am for how I acted to you eariler." She extended her hand and Dean took it. He had to admit, this doctor was pretty hot. She seemed to have a soft spot for Sam though.

"You were just protecting him." Dean said. "You didn't have the facts yet and if I would've been in that situation with one of your siblings, I would do the same." Bobby looked at Dean strange. After everything that had happened, he was being very forgiving. But then again, he was probably trying not to piss anybody off so he would be able to see his brother. After all, that was why Bobby was here. So he could get Dean into Sam's room so they could have a Winchester heart to heart.

"House said that you should go talk to Sam." Thirteen said.

"Okay." Dean said. He waved for Cas and Bobby to stand back and he headed to Sam's room. It was about time they had a long talk.

The long talk will be coming up soon. So, please review if you want to hear what the Winchester bros have to say!


	17. Talks

**Chapter 17-Talks**

Dean just stood there, staring at Sam through the window. Sam's eyes had been closed so he didn't know that Dean was there. Dean just stood there, watching his little brother sleep. Things had gotten so out of hand. After everything, he wished that he could just hit the undo button and stop Sam from sneaking off in the first place. But he didn't have that power, so that's why he was here now. Finally, he got the courage to go into Sam's room. As much as he wanted to wake Sam up, yell at him, hit him, do something, he just...couldn't. Sam must have sensed him though, because as soon as Dean stepped near his bed, Sam opened up his eyes.

"We need to talk." The two said at the same time. Thinking back to when Becky said she just loved it when they did that, they both shivered.

"You first." Sam said, knowing that Dean was going to get angry no matter what, so it was best for him to go ahead and vent some anger. Make their fight a little bit more bearable.

"Why Sam?" Dean asked. "If there was something bothering you, why didn't you come to me? Why did you run all the way to this fuckin' place to off yourself? Did you ever think for a minute how it would affect me? To wake up one morning to a call that said, sorry Mr. Fill-in-the-Blank, we have found your brother's body at the bottom of the river! What is going on in that fucked up head of yours that would make you think that having no life at all is better than the one that you have?" Dean yelled. Sam closed his eyes, trying to find his happy place. "Well?" Dean asked. Sam opened his eyes again.

"I don't wanna be his pawn!" Sam yelled. "I don't want to be the god damn devil's meat suit! I don't want you to be Michael's bitch! I don't want people to get that fuckin' Croatoan virus! I don't want the world to end! I don't want you to die!" Sam yelled at Dean. Dean was slightly taken aback by Sam's outburst.

"So, you dying's gonna stop me from dying?" Dean asked. "Dude, we've been brother's for like twenety-seven years and you still don't get that if you die, I'm not gonna be far behind you. I can't live without you dude. Yeah, I tried, and look what happened. Jess died, you said yes to the devil, Cas got addicted to pain meds, the world fell into chaos." Dean stopped and rubbed a hand along his face. He walked to the window that looked out over Princeton. "Back in '78, you were gonna tell her to have you aborted or something. You were gonna tell her that after she had me, you wanted her or Dad to get something done so they couldn't have anymore kids, weren't you?" Dean asked. Sam hung his head and looked down at his blanket. "Sammy!"

"Yes!" Sam yelled. "Mom **and **Dad would still be alive! You'd have a normal life! You'd have kids and a house and a dog named Spot! You'd have everything that you ever wanted!"

"And who says that I want that?" Dean asked.

"You did! When you got caught by that genie in '07, you had a normal life as your hearts desire!"

"And you were there!" Dean said. "My life would never be the same without you Sammy. I couldn't deal with this life without you. Yeah, in that world we weren't exactly the brothers we are today, but at least I had you man." Dean's tone softened. He looked back at Sam who was trying so hard not to look at Dean, but he couldn't help it.

"So, we're brothers again?" Sam asked.

"We never stopped." Dean replied. Sam looked up at him and smiled.

One more chapter left! I would just like to thank everyone who reviewed! I love you guys! Please keep it up!


	18. Brothers Above All Else

**Chapter 18-Brothers Above All Else**

Sam was released two days later. House never told anyone what him and Sam had talked about. It was one of the many secrets that he kept locked inside his head. He didn't go see Sam off, but he watched from his office as Dean pushed a wheelchair ridden Sam out to the classic black Chevy. He wouldn't admit it to himself, but he felt jealous that Sam had someone like Dean to take care of him. He didn't have anyone like that to be that way to him.

While Sam was leaving the hospital, Thirteen stopped the wheelchair and leaned down to gently kiss Sam. Then she was gone before he knew it. Vanished, just like a ghost. He laughed to himself about the thought.

The Winchester's bunked at Bobby's for the next few nights. Cas had vanished and Dean didn't know where he went. Cas needed some time to think. Lots of things had hit him at once. That's why he stood here in this abandoned Maine hill, looking out over the ocean.

"This was fun." Someone said. Cas didn't even look from where he was. He knew exactly who it was. "Beatin' the shit out of you. Good times, good times."

"I thought you would've been killing kittens or something Cam." Cas said. Cam smiled at him.

"Nah. Kittens are just too cute. Remind me of some little brother of mine. What's his name again?" Cam looked over at Cas. Cas rolled his eyes.

"Why did you come here? Really?" Cas asked. Cam sighed.

"I missed you." Cam said. "It's been years since I walked out. We've only seen each other once in awhile. With Lucifer free, I really don't have any restrictions. I knew that Sam was in the hospital and I knew that you are Dean Winchester's guradian angel. So, i figured that you'd be helping him find his brother because he's a horrible babysitter."

"Did you inform Lucifer of Sam's location?" Cas asked.

"I was supposed to, but no." Cam said. Cas looked over at him.

"So you really did just want to see me?" Cas asked. Cam nodded his head. "That's...sweet?" Cas said, unsure if that was the word. Cam smiled.

"Never were greatest with words." Cam said. "I do have a question for you? What's that charge of yours gonna do when you get drawn back to Heaven and reassigned? You know it's gonna happen Cas. You Guaridan Angels aren't allowed to stay with one charge for too long and they've dont it to you before." Cas sighed.

"Heaven wants my head." Cas said. "I rebelled to help Dean." Cam smiled.

"That's my little brother." He said. "Look, I just want you to know that no matter what side you chose or how you chose to fight, I'm proud of you. Those Winchester's, they're like us. At one point in time, them and us had the same bonds. And I'd still do anything for you baby brother." Cas couldn't bring himself to look at Cam. "Brother's above all else."

"Will I ever see you again?" Cas asked as he stared at the sea.

"We'll see how this war goes and then we'll talk." Cam laughed. Then he was gone. Cas looked at the spot where his big brother had been, then back at the sea. Cas wasn't known for showing human emotion, but he couldn't stop himself as a single tear rolled down his cheek. He quickly wiped it away and disappeared. They had work to do.

**.:. The End .:.**

**So, what did everybody think? I know that the story became confusing, but I was hoping now that everybody just enjoyed this story. I had fun writing it for the most part! Thanks for everyone that stuck with me through this story. I love you all! So, one last review please?**


End file.
